A Collection of Jasper & Alice fics
by Ms.K216
Summary: All separate stories that have nothing to do with each other so if you hate one you may love another. xxxxxx All are Jalice. xxxxxx Suggestions are welcome, leave me a review or a PM. xxxxxx PLEASE give this a chance! I promise you won't regret it!
1. Mean Girls

**A/N: I know that Twilight is somewhat over with, but I'm really starting to miss our favorite sparkly friends… specifically Jasper and Alice. This 'story' is actually going to be a collection of Jasper and Alice one shots and short drabbles to help me get my vampire fix. I'm open to suggestions on 'chapters' and I hope there's someone out there who will still read this. R&R?**

**Jasper's POV:**

"Good morning!" Alice smiled and rolled over reaching for our alarm clock seconds before it went off just like every morning. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at me. Love and warmth was radiating from her, it felt so good, so Alice.

"Good morning." I agreed, every morning was a good one when I had her by my side. I'd gotten so used to the way Alice liked to cuddle with me all night pretending to sleep. I won't lie, it does feel incredible to hold her close with no interruptions for hours on end. The first time we'd done this, I was terrified that I would feel fear emanating from her tiny body when I touched her, but all there was to feel was overwhelming amounts of love and trust.

"I love you Jazzy!" She giggled and pressed her lips to mine. It was so sweet and innocent, I loved when she kissed me that way.

"I love you more Darlin'." I sat up and leaned against the headboard, pulling her to my chest. We could hear the others starting to move around, getting ready for school. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"School." She frowned, and I felt the slightest bit of embarrassment coming from her. She looked away from me for a second. "Do you think you could help me with an assignment for my American History class? I've been putting it off for a while, but it's due soon."

"History?" I laughed lightly. "Ali you've been alive since 1901."

"And you've been alive since 1844, big deal." I felt her embarrassment grow as she got up and opened the doors to her closet. I immediately felt bad, of course she had no memory of what happened in American history… she wouldn't have even known her own history if it hadn't have been for Bella. I walked over to her and hugged her tiny waist from behind.

"I'm sorry. Of course I'll help you. What's your paper on?" Alice was just about to answer my question when Emmett burst into the room.

"You're going to make us late! Hurry up!" He looked at me holding Alice and raised an eyebrow. I let her go, feeling self conscious in front of my brother, but Alice grabbed my hand and held it tight in hers. "Can you guys just get dressed and come downstairs?"

"We can't get dressed with you standing there." Alice shoved him back out of the doorframe and closed the door. She looked over at me and smiled. "Go get ready." She kissed my cheek before going back to the closet to find something to wear. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, Alice was gone when I got out but had laid out a pair of dark gray jeans and a long sleeve dark purple sweater on the bed for me. She always coordinated our outfits so we'd match, I didn't mind wearing what she picked out for me because of how happy it made her. I slipped on the clothes and sighed, slipping off my wedding band, locking it in the safe next to Alice's. We both hated that we couldn't wear them in school.

"Nice of you to join us." Edward commented, glancing at the clock over the door. We weren't late yet, but we were cutting it sort of close today. I looked around for Alice and Edward shook his head. "Carlisle is waiting with Emmett and the girls in the car, he has to pick Esme up at the airport so he figured he would drop us off."

"Why aren't you driving us?" I questioned.

"Renesmee doesn't have school today, so Jacob offered to take the day off of school to hang out with her. Bella and I are dropping her off and coming to school a right after." I noticed his annoyance at the idea of his daughter spending the day with Jacob, but it was considerably less than it had been before.

"Fine." I sighed and went to the car, getting in the back seat next to Rosalie, she was sandwiched in the middle between me and Emmett; Alice was sitting in the front seat. Carlisle wouldn't admit it out loud but after Esme, he did feel a little more fondness towards Alice than the rest of his children, I couldn't say I blamed him.

"Alice why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what Rose?" Alice asked, not looking away from the windshield.

"You always match your outfit to Jasper's." I could tell it annoyed Rosalie, and watched as Emmett rested his hand on her knee.

"Actually, I match his outfit to mine after I pick out what I want to wear." Alice replied matter-of-factly. I smiled, shaking my head slightly.

"Whatever. Why do you do it?"

"I don't…" She trailed off, getting lost in the future.

"How convenient."

"Rosalie, leave your sister alone." Carlisle turned into the parking lot and pulled over to the curb. "If you need a ride home just call me. I don't know what Edward's plans are after school." Emmett and Rosalie got out of the car and headed into the school without waiting for us. We had exactly five minutes to get to homeroom.

"Thanks for the ride Dad." I slid out of the seat, trying to ignore the happiness that happened every time I addressed Carlisle as dad, it had taken a really long time for me to feel comfortable with it, so it was some big deal for him. I opened the door for Alice and took her hand.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy!" She kissed his cheek and jumped out of the car, I picked up her backpack before she had the chance to take it, and put my arm around her waist.

"Your welcome. And just for the record, I think you two look nice when you're matching. Rosalie just doesn't understand… subtle… gestures of love."

"Tell me about it." I looked down at Alice's outfit, it was an off the shoulder dress that stopped just above her knees, it was the exact color of my shirt. I have to admit it looked good on her, really good.

"We're gonna be late! Come on Jazzy!" I let her pull me to our lockers, Rose and Emmett were standing there, waiting.

"Mr. Johnson is absent so we signed your names on the attendance sheet." Emmett explained.

"Thanks." I dialed the code to Alice's locker and pulled out our books while other students did the same.

"Hey, I forget… how are you and Alice in the same grade if you're older than her?" Rose looked up when Emmett said that, curious.

"Yeah, how is that?" She asked.

"Well, I'm fifteen, I skipped a couple grades in middle school because of the adoption and all that. Jazz is almost twenty, but he failed a couple classes on purpose so he would have to stay back and be with me." Alice recited the story perfectly to them, it was so stupid. Sometimes Edward didn't realize just how ridiculous a cover story was until it was too late. I looked down the hallway and noticed a couple girls watching us.

"Let's talk about that later." I shut the locker and looked at them pointedly. Their eyes flicked over to the girls and they shut up.

"Okay, we'll see you at lunch." Emmett smiled and went off to class with Rosalie. The bell rang shortly after and the students around us started making their way to their classes. Alice opened my locker for me and picked up my biology book, holding it out for me. I took it and put it on the top shelf, thinking back to the last time we were alone this morning.

"Darlin', I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I should've known better than to say what I did." I waited for her emotions to flare up again, but they didn't, instead she pressed herself against my chest and took my hands, looking up at my face. I didn't sense any angry or upset emotions from her. In fact, I felt her normal emotions of love and warmth towards me intensify.

"Jasper." The way she said my name made my heart melt, she wasn't angry at me. "I'm not mad."

"You're not." I raised an eyebrow, I wanted to understand.

"Jasper, you didn't mean it. Just because I don't remember anything from my past doesn't mean I shouldn't have picked up a textbook or two and learned the material like any normal human would." She laughed for a second. "Then again that was the problem to begin with right? My not being normal?"

"Ali, you're..." She put a finger to my lips.

"Shh. I'm just kidding. But thank you for apologizing. I love you." She stood on her toes, reaching up to kiss me. The hallway was empty, so I picked her up letting her wrap her legs around my waist, I supported her with one arm while I ran my fingers through her hair and left them there. It wasn't like we were trying to do anything wrong, that was just the easiest way for us to kiss with our height difference. I will admit that it does benefit me in more ways than one though, I love having her pressed so close to me all the time. She liked it too, judging by the amount of love and lust that radiate off of her everytime we kiss, this time was no exception. Her feelings were so strong that they could drown out everyone around me and leave just the two of us.

"What are you doing!" The two girls that were eavesdropping on us earlier were standing there staring. I put Alice down, handing her backpack to her.

"I'll see you after class." She kissed me one more time before heading off to her American History class, the one hour a day we were separated. The girls were from her class, so they followed her down the hall. I decided to skip Biology that day. Now that Alice was gone I remembered that I'd wanted to ask her if we could go for a quick hunt right after school. I roamed the hallways of the school for almost twenty minutes before I felt like I'd been hit by a wall. Hopelessness and hurt swirled around me so strongly that I knew it had to have been Alice. The only emotions I felt more strongly than hers were my own. I followed the feelings down the hallway until I was in front of the janitors closet. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Alice? Are you in there?" When she didn't answer I twisted the locked door knob until it broke and pushed the door open. Alice was sitting there on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and and her face buried in her hands. Her small body shook, so I knew she was crying. I was instantly furious at however hurt my Alice like this. Silently I closed the door and sat beside her, I didn't want to sway her emotions, so instead I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Darlin', what's wrong."

"Jasper." She sniffled and looked up at me, wiping some of her tears on the back of her hand, smearing her runny mascara across her face. I frowned slightly waiting for her to talk to me. "Jasper those girls called me really mean names. I don't even want to repeat what they said."

"You don't have to Alice, I know how mean girls can be."

"They said that you kissing me like that was sexual assault, and that by the looks of it that it probably ends in rape behind closed doors." Another wave of hurt emotions crashed into me as Alice started crying all over again. "They said that if they ever catch me with you again that they'd tell the principal and have me taken away from you… from the rest of the family.

"Alice…" I shook my head, I didn't know what to say. I felt so guilty. I always seem to forget that my wife is younger and that I'm not exactly what the times deem appropriate for her. Like it even mattered, we were both over 100 years old. The idea of me forcing myself on Alice, and making her do things she didn't want to was what was really bothering me. I would never, _ever_, force Alice to love me if she didn't, I had to make her understand that. "Alice, you know that you don't have to kiss me, or do anything else with me for that matter. I don't want you to feel like you do those things because you have to. You don't."

"Jasper. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't." She leaned up and kissed me for a long minute before pulling away, her lips lingering barely off my own. A little bit of her sadness had melted away and a quick burst of love ran through her.

"Why do you care what they say then? You're not anything like the things those girls called you, and you know that we're both old enough to be together. I love you no matter what Darlin'." I squeezed her gently, kissing the top of her head.

"I just… I'm sorry… I really am." More tears were threatening to spill and I decided that it would be okay to send her a few calming waves to relax her.

"What are you sorry for? What those girls did to you is unforgivable."

"I… I'm sorry that I'm so small and ugly compared to all the other girls. I'm sorry that my hair is dumb and that I have a kid's body. I'm sorry that I got you in trouble… I know that you aren't yet, but Shaila and Brooke will find a reason to tell the principal about this."

"Alice, let me show you something…" She nodded and I let all my love for Alice run through her, showing her how I cared about her so much it hurt sometimes. I let her feel how much hope and strength she gives me every second of the day. I showed her how much trust I had in her. "I love your size, you fit perfectly against my chest when we cuddle at night. I know for a fact that you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on." I gently wiped a streak of makeup off her face. "Even when you have mascara running down your face." She smiled.

"But…" I put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. I'm not done. You're hair is so much cuter than anyone elses because it's just so fun and bubbly like you. I like it even more because it doesn't hide your face like long hair would. And, Darlin', you don't have a child's body, believe me, I've seen you a million times, you don't have a child's body. You are proportionate to your height, and you couldn't help that your body wasn't able to grow like it should have. Regardless of what insecurities those girls made you feel, you're the most perfect, beautiful person I know. Those other girls don't mean a thing to me… And if I'm being totally honest I actually find it hard to think of them as anything other than a meal." I watched her face to see if she believed me, but I could feel it. That feeling of just pure Alice was starting to come back.

"Thank you for that." She sniffled and climbed into my lap. I twirled my fingers through her hair, and let her lay against me. She'd helped me through so much in my life that it felt good to comfort her for once.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her after a little while.

"I feel a little better." She rubbed her thumb just barely under my shirt, about an inch above my hip, tracing one of my scars no doubt. I sent more calming waves towards her and let her sink into me, closing her eyes. "Thanks Jasper."

"You're welcome. We can stay here until school is over so nobody see's you like this if you want." She nodded. "I just need you to warn me if someone's coming. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Alright." I sighed and stayed there playing with her hair for hours until I was sure nobody was left in the school. Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme had tried calling my phone but I'd let them go to voicemail. Alice didn't want me to tell them what happened today and I respected that. Alice never told a soul when I had a bad day with old memories of war and Maria torturing me, I never ever had to tell her, she just knew.

At around four in the afternoon I picked Alice up, cradling her in my arms as I walked at a human's pace through the woods. It would have been about a half an hour drive but we made it home in just over an hour. I put her down once we got to the porch and held her hand tight, shielding her small frame with my body. Together we walked in the house and the others all stared at her, I glared at them, daring a single one of them to say something to her. Nobody said a word as I guided her up the stairs and brought her into the bathroom we shared. I picked her up and sat her down on the counter.

"Let's get you cleaned up." I took a facecloth out of the cabinet and wet it with warm water. "You know, it's okay that you were upset. I still love you just as much, if not more." I told her as I wiped the black smudges off her face.

"I love you too." She whispered, her voice quivering a little bit.

"Shh… it's okay." I finished cleaning the makeup off her face and smiled at her. "There's my Ali."

"Thank you." She said in that same soft voice, a single tear rolling down her cheek, I cupped her face in my hand and wiped it away with my thumb. I hated seeing her so sad.

"You don't have to thank me Darlin'. I'd do anything for you." She nodded a little bit. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking if I could kiss her, a small smile played on her lips and she took my hands, pulling me close. I kissed her soft and tender, letting her know I loved her. When I finally pulled away I walked into the bedroom and took our wedding rings out of the safe, bringing them to her. She leaned her forehead against mine and took my ring instead of her own and slipped it onto my finger.

"I love you. So much." She smiled and let me put her ring on her.

"And I love you… so much more than that." That made her laugh and she hopped off the counter.

"Not possible. Let me take you hunting. I know you were going to ask."

"Okay, Come on." I walked over to the window and opened it wide jumping out before her. "I'll catch you!" I yelled up to her. "Do you want to change first so you don't wreck your dress?"

"It'll be fine." She jumped down to me, not caring about her outfit for the moment. Together we ran deep into the woods, our favorite hunting spot was a little clearing about five miles from the house. "So, I'll see you in an hour?"

"That's the plan Ali." I kissed her gently before watching her run a little ways off to go find some good animals. It didn't take long for me to find a couple deer, some elk, and a mountain lion. It was good hunting today, but a part of me wondered if Alice was okay, I felt bad leaving her when she was so sad earlier. I sighed and made my way back to the clearing and sat on a boulder thinking about what to do about those girls. I hated being alone in the woods. I thought about it a lot, if I were to be attacked I wouldn't yell for Alice. I wouldn't want to let anyone know she was out there. I'd want her to have a chance to get away… That was what I was thinking about when I sensed Alice creeping up behind me. Her hands landed on my shoulders and wrapped around me pulling me backwards onto the ground.

"Gotcha!" Alice laughed and kissed my neck where a real attacker would have placed his or her lethal bite. "You would've been so dead!" She laughed and laid down in the grass beside me.

"Darlin' you're the only one that could even come close to getting away with that. You know that right?" I laughed as she pulled herself close to my face and kissed me. I kissed her back a couple of times, not letting things get too far even though I wanted to. Alice trusts me, and part of that is letting her know that I won't have my way with her in the middle of the forest even if the feeling was mutual. Alice deserves better than that. I stood up and offered my hand for her to take.

"The perfect gentleman." She laughed, I picked her up bridal style and let her lay her head against my chest.

"Did you have enough to eat?" I asked, looking at her perfectly golden eyes.

"Yes. I could only kill deer though… the bigger animals are hard for me to kill."

"I'll kill you a few big things next time. You could've asked this time." I felt bad that I'd been feasting on mountain lions and elk all afternoon now that I knew she only got a few stupid deer.

"I didn't want to bother you. You were thirsty."

"You were too though." I opened the front door, still carrying Alice in my arms. Esme stood up, concerned.

"Is she alright?" Esme went over to Alice, and looked her over. As soon as she deemed Alice to be in one piece she smiled and hugged her tight.

"I'm fine. Jasper takes good care of me."

"I'll bet he does." Emmett laughed, meaning it in a more innappropriate way than I had.

"Alice! Did you really go out like that!? Where's your makeup? What if you ripped your dress!" Rosalie was shaking her head, amazed at the idea of going out without makeup on.

"Rose, it didn't matter. She was with me. It's not like there's some red carpet event to go to while you're hunting. Alice doesn't need makeup anyway, she's gorgeous the way she is." I looked down at Alice and she smiled up at me. I could feel how badly she wanted to kiss me, but didn't want the audience. "We're going to go clean up a bit. We'll see you tomorrow." I scooped Alice up again and slung her over my shoulder making her laugh. I brought her to our room and put her down on the bed gently, letting our emotions take over.

…

"Good morning!" Alice smiled and kissed me before getting up and raiding her closet for today's outfit.

"Morning Darlin'." I smiled watching her. It was almost like yesterday never even happened. Once we were all ready, Edward drove us to school and we all walked to our lockers together. Shaila and Brooke were there and Alice made a show of grabbing my hand and pressing up against me when they looked our way. They glared at her and I sent them intense waves of guilt for hurting her yesterday. Brooke started walking in our direction and Shaila followed.

"Alice, we are sooo sorry for all those mean things we said yesterday!" Brooke seemed sincere when she said it. She believed it herself, so we had nothing to worry about. And everyone thought my little talent was dumb. Ha. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! We promise we won't bother you or Jasper again!" Shaila seemed to be buying it too. I guess I wouldn't be cheating on my diet after all.

"Get out of here." Alice crossed her arms and glared at them. Emmett puffed out his chest.

"Don't make me use force. Alice says you're done here." Emmett cracked his knuckles looking at them with disgust all over his face.

"I don't know what you did to my sister, but believe me it won't happen again." Rosalie looked at me and Alice, wondering what happened, but supporting us without question. Brooke and Shaila looked from face to face, seeing the same disapproving glares over and over, they sighed in unison and went to their homeroom.

"Don't worry about them anymore Darlin'. If they didn't get the message this time I have other ways of dealing with them."

"I love you Jasper." She kissed me sweetly before turning to our siblings. "Thanks for backing me up… I really don't want to talk about what happened, but I'm happy to know I finally have a family that will stand up for me." I kissed the top of her head, happy that my Alice was happy. The bell rang a few minutes later and we all went to our separate classes except for me and Alice. She didn't mind being late for class if it meant giving me one more uninterrupted kiss in the hallway.

**A/N: Okay, so please let me know what you thought of this one shot! Not all of them will be like this, but all of them are going to have some good Alice and Jasper fluff! Remember, ideas for future one shots are open, so shoot me a PM or leave a suggestion in the comments! Thanks!**


	2. I Don't Dance

**A/N: I got the idea to write this one shot by listening to "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice, If you haven't heard it I'd recommend you listen to it before reading this, but you don't really have to if you don't want to.**

**Jasper's POV: **

Rosalie came into the house with her emotions running out of control, she was excited about something. Emmett followed her in and sat down beside me while Rose pulled Alice over to the couch and started telling her about something. I looked at the door again as Bella and Edward came in after them, Bella was unusually happy as well.

"What did I miss?" I looked over to Emmett and Edward. I'd only left school an hour early, I'm sure nothing that interesting had happened in that amount of time. I looked over to the girls again, Rose and Bella were still gushing over something and Alice was wearing her best fake smile. I could see right through it.

"Oh, tickets for prom went on sale. We already asked the girls if they wanted to go." Edward finally answered me.

"Aren't you going to ask Alice?" Emmett asked, looking up at me from his phone. I laughed.

"I don't dance."

"Jasper, let me introduce you to something that's going to make your eternal life go so much easier. If you remember nothing else that I ever say to you Jasper, remember these four words... _happy wife, happy life_... it's as simple as that." Emmett smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Emmett's right for once. If you want to be happy you need her to be happy." Edward pointed over to Alice who was still trying to put on a show for the girls. Her fake smile was even more pathetic than before, leading me to believe she'd seen my decision to not ask her to prom. I felt bad now. I didn't want my Alice to be unhappy.

"Maybe you guys have a point…" I sighed and got up, walking over to the couch. I held my hand out for Alice and she took it just like she always did.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Whitlock?" Her real smile shone through as she squeezed my hand gently. I couldn't get enough of how much love rolled off of her whenever she was with me.

"Come for a walk with me darlin'." The girls looked at me knowingly but Alice didn't seem to know where I was going with this yet, probably because I was still so unsure about it myself. I'd never taken Alice to a dance. We've never spent enough time at one school for it to come up.

"Okay… I'll see you guys later." Alice waved goodbye to Bella and Rosalie as I lead her outside to our favorite spot by the river.

"Ali, I wasn't going to do this… but I changed my mind. I want to make you happy…" I took a deep breath and looked down at her, she smiled encouragingly. "Would you like to go to the prom with me?" I chewed my lower lip, a habit I'd learned from spending so much time watching Alice do it.

"Jazzy." The way she said it made my heart melt. "I would love to go to the prom with you." She stood on her tiptoes and leaned up to kiss me, I smiled and kissed her back.

"And Alice... about what you saw earlier, it wasn't that I didn't want to go with you, it's just that well, you know I don't dance."

"Oh we'll just have to see about that." Alice took my hand and spun herself into my chest, I caught her easily, getting lost when her eyes met mine. I twirled her back out and smiled, realizing what she was doing.

"Alright… I see your point. I don't dance when people other than me and you are around." Alice rolled her eyes at me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I won't force you to dance. I promise." She kissed me gently.

"Thank you." I looked at her, sensing a little bit of mischief in her. "What?"

"You certainly do know how to keep a girl waiting."

"Yeah… I guess I do." I smiled sheepishly at her. She shook her head and held out her hand for me just like she did the first day I met her and for every day that followed. I took it, twining my fingers into hers.

"I never claimed to be the most patient girl in the world but, Jasper, I'd wait for you forever."

"I love you so much Alice…" I shook my head slightly, after all these years I couldn't believe that she was mine.

"I love you more. Let's go back to the house though, Rose and Bella were going with the boys to pick out their dresses and suits. I was going to stay home and spend some time alone with you without the family being home, but I guess we could go find what we're going to wear too?" She looked up at me almost asking permission.

"Sure, darlin'. We can do whatever you want… prom is on Friday, you do need a dress." I walked with her back to the house. I thought about what my brothers had said about happy wives… I didn't think it applied to Alice because she was happy with me no matter what.

"So Jasper, how was your date with a certain Mrs. Whitlock?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and Alice laughed and pressed herself against my chest, she loved when people pointed out she was mine.

"I wouldn't call it a date so much as a walk to the other side of the yard… but it was good." I smiled down at Alice and kissed her head.

"We were wondering if we could still come to the mall with you guys tonight." Alice asked, looking at our siblings expectantly. Edward picked up his keys.

"Well lets go if we're going." He led us to the car and got in, Emmett got shotgun which meant I had to cram in the back with the girls. Bella sat behind Edward's seat and Rose sat beside her Alice slid in next to her and patted the empty spot beside her looking up at me.

"Oh my God! This is going to be so much fun!" Rose clapped her hands together and looked over to Alice. "We decided that I would wear red or pink and that Bella would wear blue or maybe brown. What color are you going for?"

"I won't know until I see it."

"That's what you say about everything Alice." Emmett laughed at her from the front seat. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Not like that Emmett… I mean like when we get to the store and I try it on."

"It's like a wedding dress. You just know when you find the dress." Bella chimed in, she paused for a moment before turning to Alice. "I've never seen a wedding photo of you and Jasper… what was your dress like?"

"Bella…" Rosalie shook her head slightly, but Alice sighed and took my hand.

"I didn't… er… we didn't have a big wedding. We went to the town hall where we lived at the time and got married there. I didn't have a dress… I was actually wearing one of Jasper's sweatshirts and a pair of worn out jeans." I sensed a twinge of sadness from Alice as our sisters stared at her in awe, even Emmett turned around to look at her.

"You mean you never even tried on a dress?" Bella pushed.

"I've never in my life tried on a wedding gown Bella… No." Alice's sadness increased as she said it outloud and I put my arm around her. I'd never realized how badly Alice wanted a real wedding until we were sitting in the car playing twenty questions about it.

"But you're Alice… that doesn't even make sense." Rose added to it.

"Do you want a real wedding?" Emmett wondered out loud. I wasn't even sure he realized he'd asked, I prayed we got to the store soon.

"I…" Alice trailed off pretending to get lost in the future. I'd only seen her fake a vision a few other times in my life. I made a mental note to talk to her about this when we had a minute alone.

"So, Jasper… what made you change your mind about prom?" Edward asked, trying to bail me out. I silently thanked him.

"Well, I guess it was for Ali. I want her to have fun." I looked down at Alice when I said it, she was done with her fake vision but was still staring mindlessly out the window. I nudged her arm gently, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked.

"What did I see?" Alice repeated, confused for a second. "Oh… umm, I'd rather not share that information." Emmett let out a loud obnoxious laugh and whatever he was thinking made Edward chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Well usually that means Ali's gonna get some." Emmett started laughing all over again just as Edward pulled into the parking lot fighting to keep his own laughter at bay.

"No she's not! Leave her alone!" I bit my lip, I realized what that sounded like as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I looked down at Alice apologetically, she seemed to find it amusing.

"Well then… I guess he told you sis." Rose opened the door and let Bella out. I got out and helped Alice out of the car, walking a few paces ahead of our siblings towards the store.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the car Alice."

"Jasper…" She slipped her hand into mine. "You have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong." She kissed my hand gently, massaging the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Okay, one other thing. If you want a big wedding like Rose or Bella, all you have to do is say the word. I will give you anything you want darlin'." Alice stopped walking and took my other hand, squeezing it gently.

"Jasper… don't you understand that you've already given me the one thing I want more than anything else in the world? You gave me you… Of course a big wedding with a poofy, princess dress would be fun, but it doesn't matter because I already have you Jasper."

"Alice…" I shook my head and leaned down to kiss her. How could she be so unbelievably perfect without even trying. "I promise you that you'll have a proper wedding someday." I kissed her again before the others caught up to us and I let her go.

"You know, I'd expect this sort of thing from Rosalie and Emmett, but you guys? Seriously…" Edward shook his head.

"Let's just go shopping!" Bella took Alice's hand and ran into the store, Rose following close behind. I walked in with my brothers and nearly had a heartattack when I saw the amounts of glitter and rhinestones all in one place. How was I going to get out of here alive?

"I'm going to find Bella…" Edward announced before disappearing into the sea of dresses.

"You know… you're a really good guy Jasper." Emmett looked everywhere but at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you act around Alice. You are so good to her, you're hard and mysterious to everyone else on the planet but not with Alice. I guess I just think that's pretty cool." Emmett finally looked at me.

"Thanks Emmett…" I smiled at him for a second before spotting Rose and Alice looking at a rack of dresses. We walked over to them and Rose pulled out a blood red dress with a slit up to the thigh and a provocatively low neckline encrusted with silver glitter. I looked at Emmett his emotions were giving me more information than I wanted, I hoped for my sake that Rose decided on a different dress.

"Babe, what do you think of this one?" She raised an eyebrow, she knew exactly what was going through his mind without needing my power.

"It's really nice babe. Like really nice." Emmett turned his attention to Alice, trying to calm down. "And what have you found little sister?" Alice turned to look at Emmett.

"I found a few more dresses for Rose and one that Bella would look great in." She held the dresses up and Emmett laughed, taking them out of her hand.

"Look for your dress. Go…" Emmett crossed his arms playfully and watched Alice walk over to a different rack, I followed her.

"There are so many pretty dresses here… I don't know where to start." Alice admitted to me. I smiled.

"I think you look best in this color." I showed her a deep magenta colored dress and watched as her face lit up.

"So you do pay attention when I take you shopping." She smiled up at me and I shrugged.

"I know it might be harder to find, but I think you should wear a long dress." I motioned for her to follow me to a different rack and I pulled out a few different dresses. I couldn't believe I was actually picking out dresses right now, this was so different than slaughtering newborns in a war. I've come a long way with Alice.

"Oh… Jasper! Look at it!" Alice took one of the dresses out of my right hand and held it out. "It's so beautiful!" The dress had a modified sweetheart neckline, cummerbun waist, and a romantic layer of tulle over the skirt that had tiny flecks of glitter in it.

"I think you should try it on."

"You think?" She held it up against herself smiling.

"Yeah. Do you think we should bring these ones too?" I held up the other dresses for her to look at but she wasn't paying any attention to them. I knew the look she was wearing, Alice had fallen in love with the dress she was holding.

"Let's go try it on now!" Alice grabbed my hand and took off for the dressing room. Rosalie and Bella were there with Emmett and Edward trying on piles of dresses. The lady working the dressing room looked a little overwhelmed. Edward looked over at me and Alice and seemed concerned.

"Just one dress?"

"Jazzy picked it out! Isn't it fabulous!" Alice showed it to him for a split second before running over to the fitting room attendant and asking to try it on, I sat on the bench beside Emmett.

"Babe! I think you're gonna like this one!" Rose opened her door and stepped out in the red dress from earlier. I thought it was a little over the top, but Emmett liked it. Bella came out next in a shimmery, tight fitting brown dress with a plunging neckline, it had one shoulder and an open back. I rolled my eyes, what was it with these two and sexing everything up?

"That looks great on you." Edward commented before Rose and Bella turned to each other for expert advice. Alice slowly opened her door wearing a huge smile.

"What do you think Jazz?" Alice asked quietly. To me she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was sexy without over doing it like her sisters and romantic without trying.

"I think you look stunning darlin'." I smiled and walked over to her so she could show me every little detail of the dress like she did every time she took me shopping with her.

"I love the little glitters in this part! And I like how it's not too low at the top. The length will be perfect with the right pair of shoes." She paused slightly and looked up at me suddenly worried. "Can I get it? Please Jasper?" I frowned slightly, I hated that after all these years she still had to ask permission to do things that make her happy… it was as if she were a child afraid of being hit sometimes. If her family wasn't already dead, they would've been for doing this to her.

"Yes darlin', you can get the dress." I pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes and left my hand there, cupping her chin. "I must say, you make that dress look very pretty."

"Alice! Is that the dress you're getting?" Bella smiled. "It looks good."

"It does." Rose agreed. "I wouldn't have picked it out for you, but it is very flattering."

"Thanks." Alice smiled. "I'm going to pick out shoes to go with it, I don't think I have heels tall enough to wear with it at home."

"Oh, I saw a pair that would look nice right here." Rose walked over to the shoe section and brought back a pair of shiny black stilettos.

"Wait! I saw those shoes in the same color as your dress!" Bella ran over to the shoes and grabbed a pair of the purple shoes and gave them to Alice to try on. Alice slipped them on and stood up, she laughed when she realized how tall they made her.

"I'm almost the size of a normal person now." She smiled, still holding onto my shoulders for support.

"Can you even walk in those shoes Alice?" Edward asked, he seemed skeptical. As if accepting his challenge Alice let go of me and gracefully walked the length of the dressing rooms and back.

"Yes, I can walk in them, my name isn't Bella." Bella laughed and shook her head. "I guess we're all set then, let's go look for the guys." The girls went back in their respective dressing rooms and changed back into their clothes before taking us over to the men's department.

"Shopping seems like so much more fun for a girl." Emmett picked up a shirt that complemented Rosalie's dress and sighed. "We don't get to pick colors or anything."

"Because if I let you decide what colors we wore, we would never match." Rose rolled her eyes and took the shirt out of Emmett's hand, giving him a different one. Bella had Edwards suit picked out and Alice walked over to me.

"How do you feel about a grey suit instead of black?" Alice held up an impressive looking suit with a shirt to match her dress and a nice tie. I had to admit she did good.

"I think it looks great." We all tried our suits on and walked over to the checkout line together. The old lady ringing up Alice and me seemed nice.

"I saw you trying this on dear, you looked beautiful. Your boyfriend is a very lucky man." She smiled up at me while she finished wrapping our things, I wished I could correct her and say I was Alice's husband. "Your total for the night is $950.98." Alice reached into her purse to find her wallet.

"No, you aren't paying darlin'." I quickly scribbled out a check and handed it to the lady with my ID.

"But… Jasper…"

"But Jasper, nothing. You aren't paying for anything."

"Thank you." She hugged me hard around the waist and I pulled her close to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her head and took my receipt, we waited for the others to finish and walked to the car with them. It was a much more pleasant ride than the one we'd had earlier, this time the girls talked about how they wanted their hair and makeup to look, then they decided on how to do their nails. It was late when we got home so we all went to our respective rooms for the night. The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to get my hair to look right while Alice was doing her makeup.

"You look very handsome Jazzy." Alice put down her makeup brush and reached up to kiss my cheek, I smiled and turned to kiss her lips.

"Thank you darlin', you look beautiful too." That made her blush slightly.

"I'm not even in my dress yet."

"I know, but I still think you're beautiful." I kissed her gently before going downstairs to let her finish getting ready. Edward and Emmett were sitting with Carlisle and Esme in the living room, I sat in my favorite chair in the corner of the room.

"You clean up nice." Esme smiled. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I can't take the credit though, Alice picked it out." I smiled slightly and leaned back in the chair.

"Jasper… let me ask you something. Do you always wear Alice's lipstick?" Emmett started laughing and I shook my head.

"Only after I kiss her dearest brother." I rolled my eyes and wiped my mouth. Emmett was going to add to it, but Rosalie came downstairs with Bella. They both looked nice. Esme ran over to them quickly and started fussing over them like I knew she would. I wondered what was taking Alice so long.

"So, are you going to have fun tonight Jasper?" Carlisle asked, taking a minute to get away from Esme posing my siblings for a million different pictures.

"I hope so. I've never done anything like this before."

"Well, it's good to try new things. I'm sure you'll have a good time." Carlisle smiled and pointed towards the staircase. "Looks like your date is ready." I turned to look at Alice and she took my breath away, she was perfect. I walked over to meet her at the stairs and smiled offering her my arm.

"You look amazing Ali. Absolutely perfect."

"Thanks Jazzy." She spun around for me and the others came over to take pictures with us. Esme was relentless with her little camera. We posed for her for almost half an hour before Carlisle came back in the room and looked at us.

"You're ride is here."

"No way!" Rosalie shrieked with excitement and ran outside. "We get to ride in a limo!? Babe come look! This is so cool!" Emmett ran outside with Rose and Edward escorted Bella outside, I held my hand out for Alice.

"One second." She smiled and turned to our parents. "Thank you for doing that. I've never been in a limo before!" She pulled Carlisle and Esme into a short hug before pulling away from them.

"Your welcome Alice." Carlisle smiled and twirled her around to face me.

"Have fun tonight sweetie!" Esme beamed as she watched us go outside to meet our siblings. The ride to the prom was short, but Alice was amazed by the limo. She was really surprised that once we got there our driver came around and opened our door for us. We all walked in together and took more pictures and walked around while the humans all ate dinner.

"So Jasper, are you going to save a dance for me? I am your 'twin' sister after all." Rose looked over at me expectantly, I sighed.

"I would, but I don't dance." I explained again for what felt like the millionth time.

"What do you mean you don't dance?" Bella laughed. "You're at prom!" She took Edward's hand and pulled him over to the dance floor before I could answer. Emmett looked at Alice.

"Babe, I'm going to take Alice to dance I'll be back after this song."

"Don't break her. I don't think she can handle all your… moves…" Rosalie warned her husband as he raced off with my date. "So Jasper, what do you think you're going to do all night if you're not going to dance?"

"Umm… I don't know. Whatever Alice wants to do." I shrugged and turned to look at the dance floor. Emmett was twirling Alice all around having a great time with her.

"Jasper… promise me you'll dance with her at least once tonight." Rose looked back as the song finished and Emmett ran up to her twirling her into him and holding her waist.

"You're up babe. I hope you can handle all this!" Emmett gestured to himself, posing in a few of his favorite moves.

"Promise me." Rosalie whispered as Emmett pulled her away. I nodded before turning to Alice.

"I'm having so much fun!" She squealed before running off to dance with Bella. I sat at the table and watched them perfectly content. I watched my siblings dance to song after song until a while later a slow song came on and Alice came running over to me.

"Just one song. That's all I'm asking." She held out her hand for me, waiting for my answer. She looked so sweet and innocent, it felt impossible to deny her this.

"Alright." I took her hand and let her lead me to the dance floor. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I smiled and spun her around. The way Alice looked under the dim lights made her look unbelievable, our eyes met and instantly everyone else was gone.

"And you said you didn't dance." She laughed halfway through the song, I spun her around a couple times.

"I don't dance… but here I am, spinning you around in circles." Alice smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I guess I've got you right in the palm of my hand then." She twirled around as the song changed. I pulled her close to me wrapping my arms around her waist, she laid her head in my chest, her eyes sparkling. Waves of love and happiness were rolling off of her and I soaked it in, I loved the feeling of Alice's emotions. Our first dance had turned into our second, then our third, until I lost track. We danced the entire night away until they announced the last song of the night. I smiled down at my Alice and gave her the best dance I could, she was definitely more graceful than I was but she didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you." I said when the song was finished. "For giving me an amazing night at prom." I pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

"Thanks for dancing with me." She kissed me back sweetly before the others found us and we made our way back to the limo. I couldn't wait until the next time we got to go to prom again. Out on the dancefloor I'd realized I loved to dance when I had the right partner.


End file.
